


Time-Travel AU

by BluePandaHero



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero





	Time-Travel AU

Dipper looked through the journals, finding a time traveling spell on one of the pages. The day was a boring day in Gravity Falls. No monsters, no magic, no nothing.  
“Oh! What about that one?” Mabel pointed at the spell. Dipper looked nervous.  
“I don’t know, Mabel. Don’t you remember what happened the last two times we messed with time?”  
“Yeah, but we were going into the past! This time we’ll go into the future!” Mabel grinned. Dipper still looked skeptical.  
“I don’t know, Mabel.”  
“Didn’t that time-traveling guy say something about one of us dying or something? What if we go into the year it happens and stop it!” Mabel grinned wider. Sometimes, Dipper worried her mouth would split open from how much she grinned.  
“We should take Grunkle Stan just in case…” Dipper picked up Journal 2 and began walking downstairs with Mabel.  
“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out.   
“We found a spell in one of the Journals that’ll let us travel into the the future!” Dipper showed him the page.  
“No.” He replied.  
“But Grunkle Stan-”  
“No, kid.” He began to walk off. Mabel seemed to have an idea.  
“But a future guy said one of us would die! If we can travel into the future to when it happens, maybe we can stop it!” He stopped dead in his tracks and seemed to think it over. Future guy? What future guy? He didn’t want to find out. He turned back around. He was still in his suit an hour after the shack had closed up, it had been an extremely busy day.   
“Fine.” He sighed.  
“But don’t mess with anything!” Mabel beamed.  
“Do the spell!” Mabel shook Dipper.  
“I will I will! We need to figure out how much further we need to go. I think 10 years would be enough.” He started reading the text.  
“We all need to place one hand on this ‘time-dial’.” They all placed their hand on a dial.   
“Inducas in tempore X anno!” There was a flash of light as everything began to move forwards.   
“It’s like everything’s being fast-forwarded!” Mabel looked around. Everything turned Grayscale.  
“Hey, Pine Tree! Watcha doin’?”  
“Not now, Bill.” Dipper huffed.   
“Woah, calm down. I heard something about time travel.” He put his hands up in defense. Stan looked like he was about ready to punch the triangle straight in the eye.   
“Calm down, Crescent, I’m not here for you or your brother.”  
“So then why are you here??” Mabel asked.  
“I heard something about time travel. I decided I’ll tag along.” He leaned back as if relaxing.  
“Oh no you’re not!” Dipper growled.  
“Oh really? And what are you going to do to stop me?” Bill looked at him, cockily. Dipper was at a loss for words. They knew they couldn’t stop him.  
“Fine. But don’t mess with anything!” Dipper glared at him.  
“Got it?”   
“Wow, finally standing up for yourself, kid. I’m impressed.” Finally, they arrived 10 years in the future. A grown woman looked at them. The woman wasn’t too much taller than Stan and was a bit chubby. She had long brown hair with a blue stripe. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with hearts cut into the sleeves and a glittery gold heart on the front with blue jeans, blue boots, and a pink hairband with a shooting star on it.  
“Um…The shack’s closed.” She smiled.  
“Wait a minute…I know you guys!” Her dark brown eyes lit up.   
“You’re the younger versions of us!”   
“Which one of us are you?” Bill asked.  
“Mabel, duh!” She grinned, walking over to set down the boxes she was carrying.  
“Well, what brings you here? How did you even get here?” She put her hand on her hips and smiled.   
“Blendin said-”  
“The time traveling guy?”  
“Yeah. He said one of us were gonna die! We think this is when it’s gonna happen.” The older Mabel cocked her eyebrow.  
“Really now?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Dipper!” Adult Mabel called. A tall man with messy brown hair walked in. He was much taller than Mabel. He had on a red flannel, black jeans, and gray shoes with a little bit of hair on his chin. Also, his right leg was a bit bulky. This was apparently older Dipper.  
“What?” He had his hands shoved into his pockets. Mabel looked over to the younger versions. Dipper looked over at them, eyes widening.  
“BILL GET IN HERE, NOW.” Dipper yelled.  
“What did I apparently do now?” A man that was a bit shorter than Dipper walked in with a black hoodie and yellow triangle on the front. He was pretty tan with strange yellow eyes. His hair was yellow in the front, parted to the side and black in the back. He also wore baggy black jeans and yellow shoes. Dipper pointed at the ‘younger’ selves.  
“I didn’t do it.”  
“You always say this.”  
“You always think I did it!” The shorter pointed at himself.  
“Because you normally do it!”  
”Really, I normally do stuff like this!”  
”Yes, Bill!” Dipper glared at him.  
”Ok, you can kiss and make up later.” Mabel pushed them away from each-other.  
”Right now, we’re dealing with this. Not your relationship problems!” Mabel motioned to the past selves.  
“We’re dealing with this.” She said, much more calmly.   
“How did you get here?”  
“Ok, remember when Blendin said either me or you would die?” Adult Mabel said.  
“Yea, why?” Dipper nodded.  
“Well, they found a spell in one of the journals and they’re trying to stop it!” She finished.  
“Oh…” Dipper muttered.  
“I TOLD you!” Bill scolded Dipper.  
“Wait, so, hold on.” The younger Dipper squeezed the bridge of his nose slightly.  
“YOU’RE Bill?!” He pointed. Bill bowed.  
“The one and only!”


End file.
